Knocked Down A Peg
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Long hours Working and Traveling makes for a weary BAU profiling team. Enter stress and cold season and these are the results.. Thanks to my buddy dustytiger for helping and listening to where my head goes...
1. Chapter 1

Sickness: Criminal Minds team fic. Overworked Profilers and a cold virus do not a happy bunch of behavioral analysts make. An idea that has been in and out of my head lately...

At first Emily Prentiss thought the itch in her nose was caused by the fact that someone had left the window open and there were wild roses in bloom outside. She knew she needed to sneeze and get rid of the irritation but she couldn't in the middle of the case wrapping up. So she held her breath and then reached for some tissues on the desk she was leaning against in the police precinct a little distance away from the others on the team. Finally Hotch finished talking and she stopped pressing the tissues so tightly against her nostrils since the others were leaving the room.

Her eyes were watering and she blinked hard for a moment. Then it was just no use fighting the inevitable. "Hupshiew." She sneezed softly. She sniffed for a moment and lifted her head to see JJ watching her. Then she felt a second bigger sneeze trying to come out of her nostrils. "Huhpshieww." Her nose was beginning to look pink and irritated.

"Wow bless you Em are you ok?"

She sniffed wetly. "I think it's the roses. I ha have a sensitivity to them. And I think I might have a little cold starting." She blew her nose quietly then.

"You need to go to the hotel. If you're coming down with something it's better to get some rest then be miserable." JJ commented.

"I'm not sneezing anymore. I feel fine now." Then her nose tickled again. "Psheww."

"That's three sneezes in a few minutes Prentiss. Go get some rest or get the sneezing out of your system. "Hotch said.

"Fine." She sniffled and blew her nose tossing her used tissues in a nearby trash can before heading out of the room.

Derek Morgan picked up the extra tissue box in the room and followed her. "Hey wait at least let me drive you."

She shrugged. "Ok but really I'b good."

"Sure tell me that when you look like you don't want to sneeze your head off princess."

Emily got into the passenger side of the truck and she already felt a really big sneeze coming on. She found the tissues next to Morgan on the seat between them and said "I have this tickling feeling in my sinuses. And if I don't sneeze right now it's going to keep driving me crazy, sorry." She lifted three tissues to her nose and mouth and inhaled. " Ahhachiew." Her head felt clearer after that.

"Wow I would say you have one nasty cold. I have some medicine in my go bag." He handed her a package, one of a few that he kept just in case.

"I hope you don't get this Morgad. " When he parked she got out of the truck and headed inside the hotel. He saw her head drop into her hands and lift back up again. She was definitely miserable. At least it was the end of a long week and they were headed home tomorrow. Then they had some stand down time which from the sounds of it Prentiss would definitely need in order to try and get rid of this cold. She shared a room with JJ so he knew that someone would keep an eye on her even if he couldn't...

The following morning before they left the hotel... JJ felt like she needed to blow her nose for a moment and found one of the tissue boxes laying around that she had gotten at the pharmacy on the corner for Emily. She got two out of the box and went into the bathroom quietly to do that. As she was standing near the sink with the tissues in her hand the urge to sneeze came upon her. She had to be quiet so Emily could sleep a little longer.

"Hutchoo." She sniffed and blew her nose again. She knew she had gotten Emily's cold but so far there was only one little sneeze. She would take some of the extra medicine and keep it at bay until she was home and could give in. If only her sinuses would stop feeling like she had inhaled a feather. Mind over matter. You do not have to sneeze again. Your nose doesn't tickle and itch and "hutchooo." That one was louder and she heard Emily say "Bless you, I hope you didn't catch my cold."

JJ sniffed. "I think I did. Sorry I woke you. You're not sneezing as much today."

Emily nodded. "I ha feel one coming but it won't come out." She found some tissues from the previous day and "Hupshiew." "And we have to fly home and try not to sneeze on the plane."

JJ took some of the extra cold medicine. Dayquil tablets. "These should work for me. I don't feel all that bad, maybe it hasn't set in yet." Her face fell and she grabbed for tissues again. "Oh wow this is going to be a really big sneeze. "Ha Hutchoooo." Her eyes watered for a moment after. "That felt good. My head feels all cleared out now." " I need to get some tea and get started packing."

Emily gently rubbed her friend's upper back. "I'm sorry."

JJ shrugged. "Sometimes everybody gets colds Em. I just hope we don't infect anyone else on the team with this thing."

Later on the plane: JJ said "Does anyone have a tissue?"

Reid handed her a box from across the aisle that he kept in his go bag.

"Thanks Spence." She pulled two out of the box and waited for the sneeze she felt brewing to come out with her nose and mouth covered. " Hutchoo." Her nose looked pink and irritated. " Hutchmm." She had the second partially stifled with tissues pressed against her nostrils . oh god she thought as she sat there I really need to sneeze again and this one is going to be loud and big. " Ahhhchooo." She blew her nose only to have to sneeze a fourth time. " Hutchooo."

Hotch said " Well does anyone else feel sick besides JJ and Prentiss? " " I think I am going to ask for some more stand down time when we get back."

At that moment near the back Derek Morgan had been looking for tissues in his own go bag and then there was a " Huptshiew."

Rossi said "That's three so far Aaron. I think we all might need some rest for a few days."

Hotch nodded. "All right, why doesn't everyone who doesn't feel bad move to the front. And the others go to the back and try to feel better."

The plane landed a few hours later and as they were walking into the building Derek stopped a minute to sneeze again into three tissues. " Pshiewww Ahhchoo." He sniffed as Garcia came out of her lair. "Oh my poor chocolate thunder that sounds miserable let me take you home and make it better."

He sniffed. "Thadks Garcia you're the best."

JJ sneezed after him into her left elbow. "Hutchoo." It was the softest of the day so far.

Penelope looked at her friend. "Oh no not you too JJ." "Anyone else?"

Emily blew her nose and " Hupshoo." Her sneezing was dialing back but her head felt like it was filled with concrete and feathers mixed together.

" My poor gumdrop. I can't drive everyone home though. Come on Derek let's go and get you feeling much better."

Rossi said "I'll drive you home Emily. Your truck will be fine here."

She sniffed. " All right", and then grabbed a box of tissues from the top of her desk in case she needed them on the way. 

Hotch said "I'll take you JJ then you don't need to call Will."

" Ok thadks Hodtch. I just hope nobody else gets sick now." She sniffled trying to fight with another sneeze and it backed off for now.


	2. Chapter 2

He could not under any circumstances be sick right now. The burning itching feeling in the back of his nasal passages would go away . It had to but maybe if he just let himself sneeze one time it would go away. He had been looking forward to the weekend with Beth. He got out of the car and when he got to the front door he breathed slowly to fight off the tickle and it backed off for now. He could handle it until Jack was in bed. He knew he had medicine around since Jack had been sneezy last week.

He walked in the door and put down his go bag. There was a pizza box on the table and some paper plates. Of course it was Pizza Thursday. Then he walked into the room and Beth came over and hugged him. " Welcome home Aaron."

He smiled . " It's good to be here and the food is perfect. " He reached for a napkin and rubbed his nose a little.

" Are you all right?" She asked,

" Just this itch in my nose. I feel like I might need to sneeze."

" And I think you need some cold medicine after we eat."

" It went away again. It's been bothering me since I got off the plane."

Jack said " Dad your nose is doing funny things. "

" What do you mean buddy?" He sniffed a little

" It just looks like you need to sneeze or something."

" I'm fine Jack." He ate some pizza and then reached for two napkins. " Huhchew."

" Bless you Aaron." Beth patted his arm gently .

" Thank you that felt a lot better. I just needed a good sneeze."

Beth watched him as his face fell again and handed him some tissues. He could feel another more intense sneeze coming on and covered his nostrils and mouth again. " Huhhchew."

He sniffed softly. " Excuse me something just really made my nose tickle there."

" Want to try that again Hotchner?" Beth smiled. " It looks like you have the start of a cold."

" No I don't I just have to sneeze." " Huhchew."

" That's three sneezes since you've been home. I think you need to go get a hot shower and take some NyQuil and crawl in bed. Jack and I can handle clean up."

He sniffed. " Okay." Then he got some tissues and headed to the bedroom. He had a few over his nose because it was already bothering him again as he headed off to shower.

Jack said " Did Dad get my cold Beth?"

" I think so buddy unless someone on the team was sick. But you and I can take good care of him this weekend and make it all better ."

" All right I know where his favorite blanket is in the closet, can I put it on the bed?"

" Sure that sounds sweet, why don't we both do that . After I will make your dad some of your Aunt Penelope's tea."

Jack smiled. " Sweet, that stuff tastes yummy like licorice. It makes anything better."

" Well then I'll have to try it sometime." The two of them went and found the blanket while Aaron was showering and tucked it on the bed. " He got it when he joined the FBI. Those words are the name of it."

Beth nodded. " It's soft and a nice shade of blue. It will make your dad feel nice and cozy."

" Good. Dad doesn't get sick a lot."

" He'll be fine , we will help him."

" All right I want to get something from my room." Jack went down the hall and came back with a Captain America comic book. " Dad lets me read these when I'm not feeling good. He likes the stories."

Beth smiled. " Then I am sure that will help him feel better too."


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer Jareau felt her nose begin to itch and burn again while she was finishing macaroni and cheese with Henry and Will. She rubbed her nose with the back of her left hand to try and fight another sneezing attack. Then she felt her breath hitch and knew she really needed to just give in. She found a tissue in her pocket and lifted it to her nose and mouth quickly. " Hutchoo." " Excuse me I don't know where that came from."

" Sounds like the start of a cold darlin it is that time of year." Will said while watching her for a moment.

" I don't know i've felt like I needed to sneeze a lot today. " She could feel another sneeze coming on.

" Huhhtchoo." " Wow that was a big one, I don't know why my nose has this tickling feeling. I think I just need one more good sneeze or something."

Will saw that she had reached for some tissues next to the table.

" One more sneeze should do it." Her eyes watered a little and she inhaled . " Ahhtchoo."

" I think you need a warm bath and some of my gumbo Cher. And there is some cold medicine in the cabinet. I'll get the dishes and bedtime while you go take care of you."

She sniffed. " Well it's just some sneezes but okay. Thank you honey. I'm sure the bath and some rest will make it better."


	4. Chapter 4

David Rossi parked in front of his place in Georgetown and walked up the steps to his front door. He pushed the buttons for the alarm code and when it disengaged walked inside.

His head felt a little heavy for some reason. But then it had been a long week. He put his go bag down in the usual corner spot and then walked back the hallway..

He could hear footsteps in the living room and smiled a little when he saw her there putting a small piece of wood on a fire in his fireplace.

" Hello Jenny."

She turned around and smiled at him. " Welcome home, I know a fire helps you relax and I made some nice soup. The weather felt right for it tonight ."

He nodded. " Both of those things sound good." His nose began to itch then and he found his handkerchief and rubbed it for a moment then put it back in his pocket again. Then he walked over to the couch and sat down near her after she came over by him.

He could see a tissue box on the corner table and he said " Could you hand me those tissues?"

She nodded and handed the box to him. " Are you okay?"

" Sure my nose just feels a little funny." He took two tissues for the box and held them near his nostrils.

" It looks like you want to sneeze." She had her hand on his arm gently.

" No I don't." " Huhchoo." He sniffed for a moment .

" Bless you." She said watching him as they sat there.

" That was nothing i'm fine."

He could feel another tickle in the back of his nose and he knew he was going to have to sneeze a second time. His index finger pressed against his nose with the tissues covering it .

" Ahhhchew." " It's over now."

" Good thing I got some cold supplies at the store before I came."

" What , no it's dusty in here. Maybe some pollen got in, sometimes that makes me feel a little sneezy."

" Well i'm here to help you feel better. I think the soup is just about ready so why don't we eat and see if that helps."

" I'll go wash up for a few minutes and meet you at the table ."

" All right, i'll get the bowls and spoons. I made creamy potato and broccoli so you'll have to let me know how you like it."

" That sounds amazing." He went down the hall to the bathroom with a small sniff.

Jenny sighed. If he was sick it was going to be interesting. She had federal court proceedings on a few cases at work so this was not a good time for her to catch a cold. Or at least what she suspected he had. She wondered if any of his team was sick because usually that's how these things got started. At least at NCIS anyway.

She got the table ready and waited for him to return. This was going to be some weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

Later at Morgan's house: Penelope had gotten him settled on his big soft couch and she had give him some cold medication. He had curled up under an older looking blanket with FBI Bomb Squad on it in faded letters. She tucked it around her friend and then went to see what he had to make soup with.

She looked around and found a few tomatoes and some vegetable stock in his refrigerator. Then she knew the perfeCt comfort meal . Tomato soup and grilled cheese. It would make him smile and feel better. She went into the kitchen and started to prepare the meal for them both.

As she was working on the soup she felt an itch in her nose. She rubbed it a little with the back of her hand and it went away. She had taken her allergy medication that morning since the lilies outside the bureau were beginning to bloom. But she wasn't near them now. She would just take a minute and blow her nose quietly. She found some tissues that weren't near Derek and pulled one out of the box.

Then she blew her nose for a moment.

It was strange she felt like she needed to sneeze then so she held the tissues in front of her nose and mouth. " Hutchoo."

That felt better. But then she could feel the same itch again.

She rubbed her nostrils for a moment and thought why do I feel lIke i need another big sneeze. She tried to hold her breath and fight it but it was too late. " Hahhchiew."

She sighed. It definitely looked like Morgan's germs were taking up residence in her nasal passages. Oh well what were a few sneezes between friends anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily Prentiss entered her townhouse after Dave had dropped her off and she felt another intense itch in her nose. She petted Sergio when he greeted her at the door and then reached for some tissues on the corner table. She sniffed softly once feeling her nose begin to burn a little .

" Hachoo." That was a big one. This cold was the worst. She sniffed and felt another sneeze coming on. Maybe if she gave in and just let them happen she would get rid of this thing for good.

She picked up the box of tissues and went over to her overstuffed chair to sit down. She sat there for a moment and then softly blew her nose. " Huhpshieww , Achooo, Pshiewww." That felt better. She took a slow breath in through her nose and it felt clearer. Maybe she just needed to listen to her body and not fight it so hard . She just hoped that Morgan and JJ weren't too miserable and that nobody else on the team had gotten it. She felt bad enough about giving it to two of her friends. She decided to go and get a nice bath. One of her eucalyptus bath bombs was in order tonight . They made her nose run when she wasn't sick so maybe they would help her get rid of this cold and what came with it.

She picked up the tissue box and went to her bedroom for her pajamas. She gave Sergio some cat food on the way and fresh water. His litter looked okay but would need changed tommorrow.

First she needed to help herself feel better and then she would pay attention to the needs of her cat and her home.


End file.
